


[Fic dịch] Style it out

by idioticfangirl, TheLazyKat9x



Series: Những Trò Đoàn Kết Đội Ngớ Ngẩn Của Đám Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Quicksilver, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazyKat9x/pseuds/TheLazyKat9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony đang yêu thầm, Steve thì mù tịt, Bucky thì bối rối, còn cả đội cứ móc mỉa không ngừng, và rồi cả đám có quả đầu rất ngớ ngẩn. Bạn còn muốn gì nữa nào?<br/>Hay, câu chuyện về một ngày ở hiệu tóc của nhóm Avengers và hậu quả của việc ấy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic dịch] Style it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idioticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Style It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014304) by [idioticfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl). 



> Thanks you idioticfangirl! Your fanfics are the only that could heal my soul when Civil War happened.  
> Link tiếng anh nè: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014304  
> Và tất nhiên, trừ bản dịch fic ra thì mình chẳng sở hữu gì cả. Cơ mà mọi người nhớ kudo với comment nhé!

Đây hoàn toàn là lỗi của Nick Fury. Tất cả mớ lộn xộn này, từng phân một, 18638% là lỗi của Fury.

Okay, thế này nghe có vẻ hơi tuyệt vọng, nhưng tóc của anh, trời ơi, họ đã làm gì với mái tóc quý giá của anh thế này?

Về mặt lí thuyết, Fury không có ở đó, nhưng ông ta đã ra lệnh, gì đó về làm việc nhóm, và Cap - Tony gọi anh ta là Steve rồi, họ giờ đã là bạn, thật mà, nhưng trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ thì là Cap - đồng ý. Tony thèm vào, cả nhóm đều làm việc rất tốt và đang giải quyết những điều khác biệt, nhưng rồi chỉ tại cái lườm của Fury và sự nóng bỏng quá mức cần thiết của Cap, anh ta đầu hàng.

Vậy có lẽ đó là lỗi của Hill. Đáng ra cô ta phải trông nom bọn họ, thế cơ mà (trích nguyên văn) “Chuyện gì có thể xảy ra ở hiệu làm đầu chứ?”

Hiển nhiên là, tất cả mọi chuyện.

Tony bước vào cửa hiệu làm đầu quen thuộc với vẻ tự mãn quen thuộc, cùng đám người quen thuộc: một huyền thoại sống gần 100 tuổi mà vẫn hot, 2 sát thủ, 2 thiếu niên biến đổi gene, 1 vị thần, 1 con mọt sách (cũng) biến đổi gene, 1 con mọt sách khác thường xuyên biến thành quái vật xanh khổng lồ giận dữ. Steve còn thuyết phục được cả Bucky theo cùng, thế nên đó đúng là một bữa tiệc.

Tony tự hỏi liệu có khi nào mà đời anh ta bình thường không.

Cả đám được chào đón bởi Amy, cô tiếp tân, người có vẻ biết rằng số lương hiện tại của mình không thể bù cho chuyện này, đặc biệt là khi một Bucky vô cùng choáng ngợp đòi biết tất cả các kiểu tóc trong cửa hàng. Cô ta nhanh chóng liệt kê, nụ cười dần mở rộng trên gương mặt buồn chán khi mắt Bucky mở to dần, rồi tắt ngúm lúc Bucky quay sang Steve và ngạc nhiên hỏi:”Thế nghĩa là sao?”

Steve nhún vai, nom cũng sốc không kém, và Tony nguyền rủa cái bản năng muốn che chở Steve khỏi thế giới nguy hiểm của những kiểu tóc. Thật sự thì, anh ta có thể chịu được phim 3D, wifi và đội quân robot, một chút này chắc cũng chẳng nhằm nhò gì.

“Hỏi người khác ấy”, Steve đề nghị, vỗ lưng Bucky, và Tony tự hào khi thấy đầu Bucky quay về phía mình (hell yes, cuối cùng cũng được tin tưởng). Ngay lập tức Steve lắc đầu, dội gáo nước lạnh lên người anh. “Đừng hỏi Tony, anh ta sẽ lấy cậu ra làm trò đùa. Hỏi Bruce ấy.”

Trong lúc Tony kêu lên phản đối, Bruce lắc đầu quầy quậy, còn Clint nhìn Steve đầy thắc mắc “Anh đã nhìn lại tóc Bruce chưa? Tôi dám cá là cả đời anh ta chưa cắt tóc lần nào.”

‘Gã kia không thích”, Bruce lầu bầu, “và tôi cũng thích tóc mình. Nếu không ai có ý kiến gì, tôi sẽ không tham gia vào vụ này.”

“Truyền thống cắt bỏ bộ phận cơ thể để thể hiện sức mạnh của dân Midgard thật thú vị, thế nhưng tôi không tìm được hứng thú trong việc này.” Thor nói, áo choàng bay phấp phới sau lưng. “Tôi sẽ không tham gia vào vụ này, cũng như người bạn Bruce vĩ đại của chúng ta”. Anh vỗ vào lưng Bruce mạnh đến mức anh ta ngã dập mặt, khiến mọi người hốt hoảng chuẩn bị tinh thần cho cơn khùng Hulk.

“Vậy là”, Amy chen vào, nhai kẹo cao su một cách buồn chán, “mất 2 người rồi’. Cô ta quay sang Natasha với ánh nhìn khích lệ, “Cô có muốn cắt tóc không? Vì chúng tôi có thể”, cô ta tiến đến để cho Natasha thấy bọn họ có thể làm gì, và ngay lập tức bị khóa tay.

“Đến gần và tôi sẽ giết cô với cái kéo đó”, Natasha đe dọa, thả cô gái tội nghiệp ra, đến bên Bruce và Thor, ném cái nhìn nguy hiểm về phía bất cứ ai nhìn lại mình.

“Vậy’, Tony cắt ngang, ”tôi biết mình muốn gì rồi, chỉ còn mấy người thôi. Peter? ”

“Làm ơn”, Steve cầu khẩn Amy “cắt tóc cho nó đi. Chắc chắn cả đời nó chưa cắt tóc lần nào. Trông như cái tổ quạ ấy !” 

“Này, đấy là phong cách mà! Đúng không Pietro?” Pietro gật đầu, sẵn sàng hạ bất cứ ai đến gần tóc mình. Thằng bé sẽ chạy qua nửa châu Mĩ trước khi bất cứ ai nhận ra sự vắng mặt của nó.

“Không, anh phải cắt tóc”, Wanda tuyên bố, lườm anh trai mình, “hoặc em sẽ tự làm”.

Pietro mở to mắt, vô thức sờ tóc mình như thể sợ Wanda đã đang tấn công nó với mấy cái kéo.

‘Rồi, có ai định cho tôi biết mình muốn cắt kiểu gì không?” Amy hỏi, “tôi không quan tâm đâu, nếu mấy người cứ lần khân thì sẽ sang ca của người khác đấy”.

“Ờ, kiểu quân đội, tôi đoán vậy?” Steve hỏi, xoa xoa mái tóc hơi xù lên của mình.

Tony thở phào, cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì cái phần xù xù lên sẽ không còn ở đó nữa, cái thứ khiến Tony muốn xoa đầu Steve chỉ để xem mái tóc ấy có mềm đến thế không. Miệng anh ta lại có ý tưởng khác, khi phụt ra “Không! Đừng, nó trông rất -ờ-” nếu bảo với Captain America rằng quả đầu của anh ta đáng yêu, liệu Tony có bao giờ vượt qua được nỗi nhục này? “Ổn! Nó trông ổn mà, chỉ cần tỉa tót chút xíu, để, ừm, để cái phần xù xù lại”. cuối cùng anh ta ngậm miệng lại, hơi muộn, vì Steve đang nhìn anh như đang tự hỏi xem đây có phải là Tony không.

”Được rồi”, Steve gật,” như anh ta nói”. Amy, người trông có vẻ nhẹ nhõm vì đã chuyển được Steve cho người khác hơn là vì Tony đã cứu nước Mỹ khỏi cái thông báo đáng sợ rằng phần xù xù của Steve đã bị cắt, quay sang Peter đang ngắm bóng mình trên cửa kính.

“Tỉa”, cậu ta nhún vai một cách bất đắc dĩ, “nhưng”,đến đây thằng bé ném cái nhìn cảnh cáo, ” phải đủ dài để vuốt keo”.

‘Phải rồi”, Natasha đồng ý. “Nếu không nó sẽ chẳng biết làm gì với đống keo vuốt tóc trong phòng”.

Peter lầu bầu gì đó về gián điệp, trong lúc Clint trầm ngâm. “Không”, cô nói với anh ta, “keo không thể dùng thay cho gel bôi trơn, và anh sẽ không thử”.

Sự thất vọng chỉ tồn tại trên mặt Clint 1 giây trước khi anh ta mỉm cười với Amy. “Làm cái đệch gì cũng được”.

“Cái gì cơ?”

“Tóc tôi. Làm cái đệch gì với nó cũng được. Sẽ tuyệt lắm, Fury sẽ tức lộn ruột lên mất”.

Amy chắc hẳn đang cân nhắc việc ôm chầm lấy Clint khi reo lên, “tôi vẫn mong có người nói thế! Ra đây, ra đây!”, cô giới thiệu Clint với một thợ làm tóc khác, người có vẻ hào hứng một cách đáng lo ngại với ý tưởng được cho phép làm cái méo gì cũng được trên tóc người khác.

Tony rên lên, tự hỏi sau buổi làm đầu này thì đội của mình sẽ thành cái dạng gì, và tại sao mình lại cùng đội với cái lũ này, khi cửa mở ra và 2 người bước vào.

“Bữa tiệc chưa kết thúc đấy chứ?”, Sam nhe răng cười, Vision trông ngáo ngơ như thường lệ.

‘Hai người’, Tony úp mặt váo hai lòng bàn tay, tự hỏi có thô lỗ lắm không nếu đòi một cốc rượu lớn, “đang làm gì ở đây?”

“Tôi muốn quan sát hoạt động của con người”, Vision giải thích.

Sam chỉ hỏi. “Tôi có thể cạo hình đôi cánh bên đầu không?”

“Không!” Tony kêu lên, cùng lúc đó Amy trả lời “tất nhiên rồi” và dẫn Sam đi mất.

“Kiểu tóc kì cục nhất là gì?” Bucky đột nhiên hỏi.

“Có người từng đề nghị kiểu Mohican nhuộm hồng, xanh và tím” Amy trở lại.

“Được. Tôi sẽ làm ... kiểu đó.” Đến tận khi Bucky tới chỗ một thợ làm tóc khác Tony mới nhận thức được chuyện vừa xảy ra.

“Đừng, đừng, đừng để cậu ta cắt kiểu đó, Steve sẽ đổ lỗi cho tôi, tôi không biết làm cách nào nhưng thể nào anh ấy cũng sẽ đổ lỗi cho tôi, thôi nào!” Amy chỉ cười mỉa.

“Chúng tôi có thể nhuộm đấy”, cô ta bảo Pietro. “Nó không nhất thiết phải xám xịt thế đâu.”

“Tôi thích thế!” Pietro phàn nàn, tỏ vẻ bị xúc phạm.

“Có 12 phút mà trông như thể anh già hơn em 12 tuổi.” Wanda lầu bầu, đảo mắt theo cái cách Tony biết là hai đứa đã cãi nhau về vấn đề này.

“Thế mới đúng chất Quicksilver chứ!”

“Quickorange nghe cũng hay mà”, Tony huýt sáo, cười vào cái vẻ mặt khiếp đảm của Pietro, trước khi hình dung cậu ta với tóc cam.

“Không thể có hai người cùng tóc cam được, đụng hàng mất”, Amy nháy mắt về phía Clint.

“Lần sau cậu sẽ phải nhuộm tóc”, tôi không muốn có thêm người già trong đội mình nữa đâu. Ít ra trông Steve và Bucky còn trẻ một tí.”

Pietro thì thầm gì đó vào tai Wanda, người lắc đầu ngay lập tức.

“Còn cô”, Tony chỉ vào cô bé, “cô nên để kiểu râu như tôi này. Thế sẽ hợp đấy!”

Wanda gật đầu với Pietro. Tony nghĩ rằng mình đã mắc phải sai lầm lớn.

“Tôi cứ để thế này thôi. Trông mặt tôi sẽ có vẻ giàu có hơn”, Tony nói, lờ đi tiếng cười khúc khích của Pietro và Wanda, cùng với tiếng vù ngang qua khi vào gội đầu, cho rằng đó là do gió.

***

Fury không còn gì để nói.

Hầu hết bọn trông rất ngu ngốc. Steve vẫn còn cái “phần xù xù”, mà hoá ra lại là lý do Fury bắt cả bọn đi làm đầu. Peter và Pietro trông vẫn như có con gì chết trong tóc, Clint có quả đầu cam rực rỡ, còn Bucky trông như một tên dở lặn ngụp trong biển sơn. Đến khi thấy đôi cánh trên đầu Sam, Fury tạ ơn giời vì Natasha, Bruce, Thor và Wanda đã không tham gia vào cái tàn tích của cả đội và bỏ đi, tránh đề cập đến việc Tony đang đội mũ lưỡi trai. Ông không muốn biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra.

“Tony”, Steve nói, giọng giận giữ và thất vọng khiến Tony muốn xin lỗi vì tất cả mọi lỗi lầm mình gây ra, rồi hôn anh ta, “anh có nói cho Bucky biết kiểu đó sẽ trông thế nào không?”

“Thấy chưa, tôi đã bảo rồi mà!” Tony nổ ra, vung tay mạnh đến nỗi suýt hất ngã Wanda, “tôi đã bảo anh ta sẽ đổ tội cho tôi mà, tôi không làm gì cả, tôi chẳng nói gì cả, thế quái nào lại là lỗi của tôi?”

“Steve”, Bucky đứng ra hoà giải “không liên quan đến Tony. Mình muốn thế”, anh ta chỉ vào cái mớ trên đầu mình, “vì mình nghĩ việc đó sẽ khiến bọn HYDRA cáu điên lên. Cuối cùng mình cũng được lựa chọn, Steve , mình vui vì điều ấy, và tất cả mình muốn làm là khiến bọn HYDRA lộn tiết lên.”

“Mình tưởng chuyện cậu nhập đội đã làm điều ấy rồi chứ”, Steve khô khốc trả lời, mỉm cười hối lỗi với Tony và nhướn mày với cái mũ vẫn yên vị trên đầu anh ta. “Vậy thì, chuyện gì đã xảy ra?”

Tony lắc đầu, lùi lại nhưng trước khi có thể quay đầu và chạy bán sống bán chết-việc mà, nói thật là, vẫn không đủ để chặn Steve-thì anh cảm thấy chiếc mũ bị nhấc ra khỏi đầu.

“Ôi Tony”, Steve thở dài nhìn mái tóc tím thủy chung của Tony, nhưng ít ra anh ta cũng mỉm cười an ủi.

“Không phải tại tôi!” Tony thề thốt, “ hai đứa kia kìa”, Pietro và Wanda đang rúc rích cười trong góc, còn Clint thì đập tay với chúng, “Chúng cho thuốc nhuộm vào dầu gội của tôi!” Steve nhìn chằm chằm cả phòng trong một lúc, đảo mắt lên trần nhà, trước khi bỏ cuộc và lăn ra cười.

“Tôi vui vì mọi người thích cái thảm hoạ này”, Tony than thở, cố tìm sợi dây đồng cảm cuối cùng, “sẽ không ai muốn xuất hiện trước mặt công chúng với tôi nữa, hi vọng mọi người biết cho, đời tôi tiêu rồi, tôi sẽ đi ở ẩn, ít nhất là cho đến khi cái thuốc nhuộm này phai màu, tôi -”

Steve nghiêm túc nhìn thẳng vào mắt Tony, nụ cười mỉa vẫn ẩn hiện trên môi. “Tôi muốn”, anh ta thừa nhận, “ tôi vẫn luôn muốn”.

Trước khi Steve có thể hối hận, Tony kéo anh ta đi hú hí, và Steve siết tay Tony. Đâu đó trên đường đi Steve đánh rơi cái mũ lưỡi trai, nhưng mặc kệ tóc tím, anh đang hẹn hò với Đại uý Mỹ đấy, và còn tuyệt hơn, Steve Rogers.

Khi họ rời khỏi toà nhà, Fury gọi với theo: “Bài tập xây dựng team tiếp theo là tổ chức tiệc đấy!”

Tony bị xao lãng khỏi ý định sát hại Fury bằng cách gửi thiệp cảm ơn vì tạo điều kiện cho anh hẹn hò với Steve, khi Steve thì thầm: “Anh sẽ mang hộp ong vò vẽ”.

Tony chưa bao giờ hạnh phúc vì đã tạo tumblr cho biểu tượng quốc gia đến thế.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là fic dịch đầu tiên của mình. Mong mọi người cho ý kiến ạ!  
> Nếu tình hình khả quan thì mình sẽ up tiếp mấy fic nữa trong series!  
> Cảm ơn idioticfangirl, cũng như tất cả những bạn nào bỏ thời gian ngó qua cái fic đầu tay của mình.  
> Ai có ý tưởng fic nào hay hay hài hài thì cứ gửi mail cho tác giả nhé: kitty122011@hotmail.co.uk


End file.
